We don't own our heavens now
by Miralana
Summary: He meets the woman in a fancy suite in Coney Island, not knowing if his suspicion is justified or not but ready to find out. [JedikiahMorgan]
1. Boys, they like a little danger

**Boys, they like a little danger**

Summer 2007, Coney Island

He has no idea what he expected. Some tent in one of the countless amusement parks filled with smoke and bad lightning, some middle aged woman trying to appear mysterious, probably.

What he gets is a nice suite in a fancy hotel, obviously a work place and a young pretty woman – probably mid-twenties – in an elegant but professional blouse and skirt, which makes her walk the small path between business woman and prostitute. Her brown and slightly curly hair comes down to her waist and she smiles as she opens the door and leads him in. He takes care, not to shake her hand now, because he can't be sure that this isn't a false alarm. When she leads him to the living room – two sofas, one arm chair all in white – her extremely high shoes make a clacking noise on the linoleum.

"Please sit down." She says and smiles again.

There's a phone lying on the small table, but nothing else. Everything about this seems so out of order, that he wouldn't have guessed it to be a session if he didn't know better. He isn't sure if this woman, this so called Sarah No-last-name-given is trying a new form a pretending to be a medium or if she just doesn't care that everything she's doing isn't usual. Neither for a charlatan nor for a _real_ psychic.

"Mr Price, was it?" She asks and Jedikiah nods. There's no sense in not using his real name. If she's only pretending it won't be a bad thing for her to know it and if she's one of _them_, she's probably going to find out anyway.

"I hope you found your way?"

"It wasn't a problem. I got the directions from a friend who recommended you."

She smiles politely and crosses her legs. "Must be a good friend, if you believe them with something like that." At least she's aware that her salary is immensely.

"Wife of an old colleague from university." And that is actually the truth, even if he can't believe that such a smart woman as Diane would actually visit a psychic. And pay such horrendous sums for it.

She nods knowingly, then claps her hands and looks him in the eye. He takes the envelope with the money out of his pocket and puts it on the table.

"Shall we?" She asks.

"Of course."

"Anything special you'd like to know? You told me on the phone, that you're looking for absolution from your wife and your child. Because you feel guilty that they're dead?" She asks and then frowns. "My condolences, of course."

"It's been years", Jedikiah reassures her, not sure if he gave her a concrete number. "I just want to get over it, it's been eating me up from the inside."

"I understand completely, guilt is a very powerful thing." Not that she'd know of such things. But he has to admit, she totally gets the compassioned medium-vibe right.

She holds her hands out, palms upwards and gives him another smile. "Just put your hands in mine, so I can establish a connection to them through you." Now _this_ is interesting.

The moment her hands touch his, he let's his wall slide down. There's no point in keeping it up, if she's a liar.

But the moment her face freezes, he knows that this isn't a false alarm. For a moment he thinks about activating the D-chip in his pocket, but the technology is new and he doesn't trust it at the moment so, he'll have to do this the old fashioned way.

He doesn't look away from her face, not even when she tightens her hands around his for a second, trying to guess her next move.

When she smiles in the end, he raises his eyebrows.

"Well, you should have told me it's Doctor, not Mister." She says, smile back on her face and there isn't even the slightest bit of fear in her voice. She's probably got a hiding it. She lies professionally after all.

"Well you shouldn't take advantage of humans."

"They're so stupid and believe everything, they had it coming." She shrugs. "At least I'm not hurting someone, unlike you."

For a second he thinks about defending himself and his cause, giving her the chance to make up her mind, but she speaks first.

"I don't judge you. Everything needs a hobby." And then she laughs and yeah, she's probably crazy. Maybe it's another side effect of the mutation that they haven't discovered yet.

"It's not a hobby, it's important work."

"I know", she answers, eyes flitting down to their still joined hands and she's right because there's a big chance that she knows more than everyone else about him. She pulls one of her hands away, to push a lock of brown hair behind her ear, but he's not going to let go of her other hand, because he won't risk her teleporting away.

When she uncrosses her legs, there's a flash of naked skin in his mind that's definitely not belonging in his memory and the next thing he sees is a black thing coming really close to his head.

_Knocked out by a shoe, that's a new one._

* * *

Jedikiah wakes up with a headache, still in the suite, not tied down, not dead. He's surprised.

Standing up takes him a few seconds, because his head hurts like hell, but at least he doesn't feel like vomiting so it's probably not a concussion. That damn shoe. He should've seen it coming.

A quick look at the apartment shows him, that there's nothing there that could lead him to outbreak – can he even call her that? She definitely knows what to do with her powers and she appears to have used them for a long time – so he sighs and picks out his phone. He has a few notes of her on his laptop and he'll have to pull it together, to make a file for her and give it to Ultra. They would find her sooner that he would alone. On the other side. He isn't sure if she wouldn't reveal a few of his most personal secrets just to make him suffer and the worst part, she knows exactly everything he does. Everything about Ultra, about Thanatos, about Roger.

He should probably do this on his own and put a bullet through her head himself. Less risk that way.

He leaves the hotel, strides through the parking garage, when his phones buzzes.

.

Unknown number

_sorry about the knocking out. ftr my shoe didn't survive it. maybe we can continue this another time? xxx morgan_

.

He stares at the text for half a minute, not sure if this is the work up to blackmailing him or if she's really just crazy. Then he shakes his head and ignores the text message.

He's definitely not giving the yet not existing file to Ultra.

And if he saves the number, that's just professional curiosity.

* * *

_There are probably going to be more one shots in this series, that explore the growing of their relationship._

_→ my tumblr is everknowing_


	2. We'll get him falling for a stranger

**_Warning:_**

_Brief joke about someone getting date raped. Everyone knows that it's a joke. __Everyone thinks it's funny__Discussion about humiliating the life and clothing choices of people around them without their knowledge. __Not humiliating occurs, it's just discussed._

**Get him fallen for a stranger**

Autumn, 2007

Three months and a lot of text messages later finds Jedikiah buried in his work, trying to escape the sorrow feeling of not being able to track this woman down – who has such important information about him and spends her time sending him ridiculous internet joke and cat videos. He has nearly reached his limit, having one or two breakouts a day, the problem with Roger hanging over his head and still trying to find her leaves him with not more than three or four hours sleep each night, if he wants to keep the appearance up and be as good at work as he usually is.

It's tough and it's driving him slowly crazy because he just can't find even a simple lead on her, that doesn't turn into dust. He's pretty sure that she's still in New York, because sometimes she sends him pictures of terribly dressed people or children who do stupid things, one time even the sunset from a beach on Staten Island and he let the computer check every single picture and it's always somewhere in the city.

He's not sure if he can call it stalking but it is kinda creepy. Or it would be, if the jokes and videos wouldn't be so funny.

He likes to pretend to himself that the messages annoy him, but he looks forward to them, because for a few seconds they take his mind away from work. Well and of course it gives him more informations about her.

Not that he believes that it could be helpful that he knows which bakeries she visits because she likes the coffee there, or which food she always orders at the restaurant or who is he kidding, it's not really important what he knows about her and he doesn't think that he has ever known more personal things about anyone (except John maybe, and Roger when they were younger). It feels weird, but at the same time he doesn't mind.

As long as she's sending him cat picture's she not blackmailing him.

* * *

Around afternoon his phone buzzes in his pocket and he's only able to take it out two hours later after he has finished all his assignments and is nearly ready to leave for home.

* * *

M.

_being set up by your friends sucks. at least the movie is supposed to be good. Hope your night's more fun than mine_.

[Picture attached]

* * *

The picture is of a ticket for the cinema, the time 8 pm – ten minutes from now. He can't see which cinema – clever girl – but the movie is the Bourne Ultimatum and … as war as he knows that movie isn't even in the cinemas anymore. He hasn't seen it, always waits until they're out on DVD because he just can't find the time to go to the cinema even if he enjoys these movies, but he's pretty sure that this one has been out for nearly four months now. It shouldn't even be … and yes, a quick search shows him that there's only one cinema who still shows it.

* * *

It's quarter past ten, when the first people start leaving the cinema and Jedikiah looks up, trying to get a got look from his spot. He had thought about waiting in his car, but he's not going to take a chance in this and let her slip past him, because he can't go out of the car fast enough. So he's leaning against the wall, next to the Entrance. He puts his phone away, waiting for someone with dark brown hair who could be about her height and statue and _there she is_.

She's wearing dark jeans, with ankle boots and a long red shirt with a thin vest over it, probably to pretend that she's caring about the chilly night. It's obvious that she's not expecting to spend much time in the open, but to teleport to her flat instead.

Her smile seems forced, as the guy next to her hugs her and she's raising her hand to push him gently away, when he tries to kiss her on the cheek.

It looks like she wants to say something and then she turns her head around and notices him. She looks at him, mouth open, not blinking, surprise clearly written on her face, but then she calms herself and says something to the guy, who makes a disappointed face and leaves. He passes Jedikiah on his way, but Jedikiah doesn't even notices.

He's focusing on her, not wanting to lose her again and Morgan waits until he has reached her, not running away to his complete surprise.

She has put her hands in her pockets in the time it takes him to cross the space between them and when they stand in front of each other, there's a smile on her face.

"This is a surprise. Not an unwelcome, but a surprise nonetheless." She says and he doesn't need telepathy to know that she's lying.

"Where did I slip up?"

"The movie is kinda old. Not a lot of cinemas are still playing it."

She clucks her tongue and rolls her eyes, but then the smile on her face becomes genuine.

"So, you're here take me in. To… Ultra, was it?"

Jedikiah nods. "Seems like that."

"Problem is, I don't really want to. Why don't we get a drink and talk about it and I will promise not to teleport right here, where _everyone_ can see me?"

* * *

He doesn't know why he's saying yes to her proposal, after all he doesn't make deals with them, but he doesn't believe for a second that she won't use the things she knows to her advantage. As shown before with her threatening to teleport and expose herself.

Morgan leads them to a bar only a block away, where they both order a drink and hide themselves in a quiet corner.

She sits with her arms on the table, holding her elbows with her hands and the way she stares at him makes him think that she's about to try something. Not that that would surprise him. She's a tomorrow person, of course she's going to try something.

"So, how was your week?" She asks and Jedikiah blinks.

"My… my week?"

"Yes, I mean we haven't talked in a while, so let's catch up."

"Listen… Morgan, or whatever your name is. I'm not here to catch up."

She rolls her eyes at his words and stops him with a wave of her hand.

"Don't be such a spoilsport. We have fun, don't we?"

She clearly has to be insane. He can't see a single reason for her to behave like this if she's in her right mind, because this conversation is leading nowhere.

"I wouldn't say that it's fun having one of your kind knowing so much about me." He says and she pouts for a moment.

"You have so many prejudices, Jedikiah, I really think you should relax. I'm not going to blackmail you or use the information against you."

"Somehow I doubt that." He says and she pouts for a moment before shrugging.

"Okay, so if you don't want to start, I will. I had a really awesome week, my new business is coming along really well. I mean there are just so many stupid idiots out there who just want lose their money." She leans back, cocktail in her hand and rolls her eyes, like this might actually be a funny story, when she's stealing people's money.

"I wouldn't really definite that as awesome."

"Yeah, I know your definition of awesome means starring at the genetic codes of the Teenagers your agents bring in and trying to find a useful pattern, while watching Star Trek re-runs." Her tone isn't mocking, but more teasing and Jedikiah knows he should feel embarrassed, because yes, he could use his free time a lot better but it's a hobby of his, so screw him. He likes this.

"What? Oh come on Jedikiah, talk to me. I'm not trying to harm you in any way."

"I hope you understand that I don't really believe that."

She 'tsks' and leans forward again.

"I see you're not ready for a normal conversation, fine." She shrugs again and before Jedikiah can do anything, she has teleported.

It's dark enough in their booth that no one has seen it, but Jedikiah feels anger rising in him again.

He only realises a few moments later that he has to pay for both of their drinks.

* * *

It's nearly Christmas and Jedikiah sits in his flat, a drink in the hand and so many files in front of him that he could occupy his whole weekend with them if he had the mind for that.

Unfortunately, he hasn't.

What he has the mind for are the last conversations he had with John, playing in his head over and over again. He's certain that there are things he could have done better, that there's one big mistake somewhere that pushed John away but if he honest with himself he can't figure it out.

He spent the last two days sitting on the bars near Roger's body talking to him as if he really was there, trying to figure out the problem. He spent so much time down there that his employees had started to look at him suspiciously. It's probably what he deserves, after all the shit he let happen in the last few weeks.

And on top of that, he hasn't heard from Morgan for nearly a week so there's a good chance that someone might have picked her up, that she's sitting in some lab – probably under order of the Founder because he can be a suspicious bastard if he wants to be, Jedikiah is quite aware of that despite what Roger thinks – spilling out all his secrets. And if that's really what's happening, this is definitely going to be his least favourite week of the year. Probably the decade.

And that's why he's trying to bury himself in work and alcohol – not that it's working because the alcohol doesn't taste right. And because he also has no idea what to do with himself for the next two days, because it's weekend and it's been so quiet the past few days that one of the uprising agents had dared to ask it wasn't time that he overlooked an operation himself. Jedikiah had agreed because Walker was fairly competent and had a position in an Ultra Facility in Texas in sight, so he was willing to help him gather new Knowledge.

So Jedikiah has his cell phone near him, ready to be called in if something phenomenally horrible happens, but he's pretty sure that he has a few quiet days ahead. Which doesn't agree with his nature.

And maybe that's why he's thinking about Roger and John and Walker and his life, because there's a not so small part in his brain that makes him look to his second cell phone and let's his hand switch it open to scroll through his text messages. He's tempted to see if she's still alive, curious why he hasn't heard from her so long, but if she actually got captured then this could be very dangerous.

On the other hand:

If she was captured she's either dead or they already read her mind, so there's nothing he can do about it.

He act before he can think about it, sending a quick text.

* * *

Me

_did you run out of cat pictures?_

* * *

It takes nearly half an hour in which he doesn't get any more work done but thinks about which book he could read next, but then his phone vibrates. He anxious. Not sure, who's going to answer.

* * *

M.

_aww, did you finally break and realised how awesome I am?_

_also it's the internet, Jeddy, i'll never run out._

[Picture attached]

* * *

It's probably the most stupid picture she could have found, with a cat pressed into a bowl that was probably three times too small for her body and Jedikiah finds himself laughing.

* * *

Me

_beautiful_

_thought it be possible that someone finally caught you_

M.

_does that mean you were worried? how sweet of you._

Me

_Worried for the information you have_

M.

_dont ruin my moment im celebrating my triumph_

Me

_What triumph?_

_M._

_the one over youre cold heart that's finally gonna thaw now that you admitted your feelings for me?_

Me

_*your_

_Are you drunk?_

M.

_Nope just naturally awesome_

_U wanna get drunk with me?_

Me

_You don't really expect me to give you a positive answer to that question?_

M.

_Ure no fun_

_I'll behave I promise_

_u can even use that new tech thing I've heard about_

* * *

Jedikiah hesitates. He always has a D-chip in his pocket and the technology is a lot more stable than a few months prior. The range is just three meters but it'll block all of her powers. He also has his gun on him always so…

Is he actually considering this?

Getting drunk with one of _them_?

Has he anything better to do?

* * *

Me

_Same place as last time_

_Half an hour_

M.

_knew u couldn't withstand my charm_

_don't wear a suit_

_be casual_

* * *

Half an hour later finds Jedikiah at the same bar as before, in a jeans a blue shirt that he hasn't worn to work so far and he sits in the booth they occupied the last time and waits for her. His jacket with the activated D-chip is on the bench besides him and directly under that is his gun so he should be mostly safe.

He took a cab to this bar because he knows better than to drive drunk and he can't stop thinking that this was probably one of his worst ideas.

But the horrible scenarios in his head are interrupted by the sight of Morgan who enters the bar this minute – wearing Jeans, boots and a green shirt with a black waistcoat over it. She looks around a bit, the expression on her face a bit hesitant but when she catches sight of him her lips split into a wide smile and she strolls towards him.

"I wasn't sure if you were gonna show up." She says when she has sat down, elbows on the table and hands crossed under her chin.

"Yeah me neither." He lies and she smiles even wider. She has a nice smile, open and sincere.

"So, anything we're drinking to? What do I need to order?" She looks through the menu and Jedikiah hesitates. He shouldn't say anything that could give her too much information. He isn't sure how many things already have reached the Tomorrow People.

"If you're wondering whether I know that you had a really horrible week, the answer is yes."

Jedikiah feels his whole body going stiff and Morgan raises her hands immediately.

"I'm not reading your mind. I heard about John, he's crashing at the place of the friend of a friend. Also the word out there is that Roger has been missing since John left Ultra, so I just made the connection."

He nods, because her words sound plausible. No immediate danger. "But it doesn't explain how you knew that I had a really horrible week."

"I know how much John means to you, remember?" She asks and tilts her head. "So I just thought with what I know about the current situation and your sudden willingness to go out with me that the past days had to be awful."

He snorts and nods because she's right about this one and she grins. "So we're ordering the good stuff?"

"Sure."

Suddenly there's a frown on her face and she leans back.

"You're not trying to get me wasted, are you? So that I'll be an easy lay?" The look of fear on her face is so clearly fake that Jedikiah has problems keeping a neutral face.

"That was exactly, what I intended to do. I already instructed the Bartender to put something in your drink, so that I don't have to spend so much money on your drinks."

They're starring at each other for a few seconds, then Morgan cracks up and Jedikiah feels a smile creep up on his face.

"That was so incorrect, I'm pretty sure we offended someone."

Morgan continues chuckling for a few moments but then she smiles. "You're actually really funny, I knew it."

Before he can deny her observation they're interrupted by the waitress who wants their drink orders and while Jedikiah goes with scotch, Morgan orders vodka. Without having to ask she explains that she's normally more of a cocktail drinker but sometimes she likes stuff like this. If there's something else in it, in this case orange juice.

"So, you had a busy week yourself, I guess from your lack of annoying text messages?" He asks after their drinks arrive and they both take a sip.

She pouts a moment at the _annoying text messages_ comment but then shrugs. "Well a bit of private stuff, I got in a fight with this guy who was angry that I was working in his _territory_, because apparently he isn't subtle enough, so everything he tells his clients actually hits a bit too close to home for them."

When he raised his eyebrows she elaborates. "You know 'saps' they don't want to hear the truth they want to hear what they want to hear, when they come visiting a psychic. And he's just, he doesn't know how to do that, no idea why. He's just stupid."

"You want me to take care of him?"

She stops, lips at her glass and tilts her head. "Oh my god that would be so convenient I can't even believe you're offering this. Do I have to dance naked on this table for you to do it?"

He chokes on the scotch because he doesn't really know if there's any bit of shame in her or if she's just trying to provoke him.

"I don't really think you can dance here… the table is not big enough." He answers and Morgan shrugs, like she doesn't care about things like that.

"But the answer is no, give me a name I'll look into it. Everyone who could pose a threat to humanity is important to us."

She nods, an agreeing expression on her face, like she expected this answer – she's also totally not touching the fact that _she_ could be a danger to humanity for which he's really thankful. "We shouldn't really talk about work, neither yours nor mine." She empties her glass with one swift. "Unless you want to talk about your work? Or your family?"

Jedikiah looks down at his glass, seeing the bronze liquid at the bottom of the glass and thinks about telling her what's bothering him. He discards the thought after only a second because he doesn't hate his life enough at the moment to actually endanger it by giving classified information to one of her kind.

"Maybe another time." And shouldn't that thought actually be a bit scary to him? Where did it even come from? He reaches inconspicuous into the pocket of his jacket and finds the D-chip still active. So that wasn't her fault, but actually his own. Who would have thought that?

"Your loss, I'm a really good listener." Then she clasps her hand, orders the waitress to them and looks at him again. "So order another drink and then we starting the _Morgan Burke special treatment for sad people who have little to no joy in their life_."

He's a second from disagreeing with her, but what has he to lose at this moment? So he orders another drink, after emptying his own glass.

"And this 'Special Treatment' entails what exactly?"

She waves her hand in the general direction of the other people. "Look at their love lives, look at their clothing choices and tell me how absolutely horrible all of them are."

"So…" He actually has do supress an irritated chuckle. "Your treatment means making fun of other people until I feel better about myself?"

"You got it." The smile on her face is again genuine and he asks himself if that's actually something she does a lot. Of course he notices people who wear ridiculous things or have relationship dramas in the middle of the street, his job means being observant but besides the occasional pitying or being offended by the horrible clothes he never thought to much about it.

Their drinks arrive and they're clicking their glasses against each other, when she says: "So, you're gonna start."

Who is he to refuse this?

* * *

He should have refused.

He should have spent the evening home.

He should have took her in the first time he saw her.

Because if he would have done anything of the above, he wouldn't have woken up with the worst hangover in his life.

It's worse than the one's he used to have in university, when he had partied a bit too much and his grades had slipped that one really bad semester.

It's so bad that he spent the whole morning over the toilet bowl and now in afternoon he's still feeling nauseous, still weak. Still feels like he wants to die and he's totally blaming Morgan for that.

The only good thing is that he totally remembers what happened. Nothing bad. They had drunk, they had talked – easy not dangerous topics, mostly about other people he thinks – but in general it had been a fun evening – minus the Hangover – probably more fun than he had in months if he's honest with himself.

Something that should probably scare him, make him feel bad, because he still hasn't forgotten what she is. But she's a likable person, that's something he can admit. And liking her might not be so farfetched.

When he hears the vibration of his phone he fishes blindly with his hand after it and finds it under his pillow. There are a couple of old messages from two hours prior on the display a new one.

* * *

M.

_my hangover's so bad i might die_

_did you die?_

_okay I think I'm gonna die too?_

_how do I managed find the question mark? I feel like my eyes are to swollen to even look for it._

_but it's been fun isn't it?_

_come on, it was fun._

_we should totally do that again?_

_it's been two hours since my last message, I feel better. Acknowledge my existence._

* * *

How she manages to take more care with her grammar when she's hung over than normally, he has no idea, but he answers quickly before another flood of texts can come in.

* * *

Me

_it's been fun, just woke up._

_and yes we can do that again some time_

* * *

He hesitates a second before he hits another few buttons on his phone. First unsure about the outcome he decides not to think too much about it and just clicks _'save'_.

* * *

Morgan

_Awesome._

_Knew you couldn't resist. x_

* * *

Planned are four other one shots, no idea when they'll be posted. If you need a place to share your feels for Morgan and Jedikiah, my tumblr (Everknowing) is always open and I'm always ready to talk and cry ab


End file.
